conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2010 Arab-Israeli War
Ok fine, use your energy against Mecca. Don't blame OIS for letting this happen to Muslims. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Out of respect for Islam, Everett has no intention of entering or even nearing Holy sites. I don't think KK is going to attack Mecca or Medina either. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Where the hell did the NIR come from? You cannot control other player's nations and I see no posts authorizing you to play for him. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I have his permission per OIS Intelligence Communications. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No, you need JoeyBetz direct OOC permission to use his nation and don't see that anywhere. Please link me to his statement allowing you to use his country as posted on Conworlds Wikia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Additionally, if he doesnt plan on using his country, his attendance here is very rare, he shouldn't be getting involved at all. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Just because he has a life and asks people for favors doesn't mean he shouldn't participate. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Kuwait is involved due to future plans regarding Iraqistan. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Why is the UK getting involved? They should be on the side of the table of everett and israel, if anything. Gatemonger 02:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Because DK is butthurt that me and KK have plans for the Middle East and he doesn't like them. He is A) controlling NIR without evidence of authorization, B) planning on invading Israel without KK's consent C) violating the fact that the UK is a PAFF country and the enemy is OIS and that OIS attacked UK previously, senselessly trying to be immature, D) Making blanks attack users without consent (I never authorized his use of blank countries to attack me and I don't believe KK did either), E) Trying to tell me I am not allowed to attack or go to war with a blank nation, F) claiming that only he has authority over OIS blanks Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Have this be a middle eastern war. dont let non middle eastern powers in. Im staying out of this one. if you want, however, i can orbitally bombard cairo, killing Hosni Mubarak, but thats all I will contribute. As well, i dont think the sparing of holy sites is a good idea. In a war on islam, unfortunately, mecca and medina are some of the best strategic targets, having the effect of wounding the moral of the enemy war-fighters. its just that no one wants to be labeled as the one who blew up the muslim holy land. Gatemonger 02:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Spencer doesn't have the cold mentality to wipe an entire religion from the face of the Earth. I also believe that pwning Mecca would only spark the most epic outburst of Islamic terrorism ever seen in human history, globally. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Go to chat quickly, so i can explain my cold ( you will get my pun on the word, "cold," soon :P) mentality toward war.Gatemonger 02:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) DK, knock it off. This is another one of those Arab-Jew wars, the difference being that Israel is the aggressor. It isn't related to OIS and PAFF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh but it is! The point of the blockade is to halt OIS troop movements to Western Europe. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Notes *September 26, Kuwait is lost to Iraqistan. *September 28, Egypt offers ceasefire with Israel. *September 30, Jordan is lost to Israel and Iraqistan. *October 1, Saudi Arabia gives up operations and withdraws from conflict. *October 2, Egypt surrenders and cedes its portion of the Suez to Israel. *October 3, Egypt signs peace, Saudi Arabia refuses, unwilling to sign peace with a nation it does not recognize (Israel), generating a Cold War mentality in the region. Everett as a result does not sign official peace with Saudi Arabia. *Undetermined Date: PSF declares war on Turkey in response to its involvement in invasion of Australia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. . . I would really like some uber-powerful nation to unpwn the arab nations, please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Nah, the pwning was 1,400 years in the making. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC)